


From Sapphire to Vermilion

by Monika_Blue



Category: CrossCode, CrossCode (Video Game)
Genre: CrossCode Spoilers, Emilie has complicated feelings, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Not Canon Compliant, she gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monika_Blue/pseuds/Monika_Blue
Summary: In the few sweet moments before what they think will be the end, Emilie thinks back on her time in Crossworlds; from the moment they met at Newcomer’s Bridge to this moment right here... but she isn’t focused on the game, only her time with Lea. (Spoilers for literally the whole game)





	From Sapphire to Vermilion

The First Scholars stood in front of the entrance to the Vermillion Wasteland. There was a foreboding air to the entrance, even with it being located in the usually beautiful Sapphire Ridge.

Emilie found herself uncharacteristically pensive; here they stood, waiting to break into a hidden section of the Playground to launch an attack on the man that had funded the creation of Lea… Emilie felt something in her stomach tie into a knot at that; this was like, going after her father right? It didn’t sit well with her not when she couldn’t really let Lea talk about how she felt.

_‘Which she could feel, right?’_ There wasn’t a question about it before, Emilie knew that Lea could feel things. She remembered the sparkle of excitement in her eyes as they traveled, the sassy and playful attitude even with her little vocabulary and the sorrow after the raid; her pulse quivered in her chest, anticipation and worry melding together into a volatile cocktail of anxiety and resolve. The Pentafist shook herself out of the thoughts, she did not want to think about that right now, she didn’t want to think at all. She just wanted to punch Sidwell in the face. This was his fault.

But it was his fault for her meeting Lea too, that made things -her feelings on this- complicated.

-

The night she first heard about CrossWorlds was unimportant, Lukas was ranting on about his latest dungeon on their call while she was finishing up some homework; it was just another of the games he played to pass the time and while Emilie had been wanting to try this one, she was a busy student and there was a group project coming up soon, but...

 “Mon dieu, Lukas.” Emilie finally spoke as her friend stopped for breath, “You have been talking for almost an hour about this game, if it is as good as you say I should start playing too.” She had been joking of course, but there was a moment of silence from her chat app that worried her.

“You still have your CrossGear, Ja? How about I pay for your first month?”


End file.
